


needy - george x you

by HolyWaterNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Ending, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWaterNotFound/pseuds/HolyWaterNotFound
Summary: ⚠️ Smut warning"I love you." he whispers in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. ,,I love you too." you giggle back and George presses one kiss on your neck._________________________George is sitting on the couch with you. Both of you actually wanted to watch a movie but you end up doing something else.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	needy - george x you

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: ToniWasTaken  
> TikTok: h0lywaternotfound   
> Insta: holywaternotfound

Your eyes are focused on the TV in front of you, while you shift in Georges lap, trying to get comfortable. 

The brunette lays his head on your shoulder and you grab his hand. Finally after a long day you two can relax on the couch. George was busy with editing his new video, while you waited patiently for his attention.

"I love you." he whispers in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. ,,I love you too." you giggle back and George presses one kiss on your neck.

You know what he wants. He might be gentle right now to you, but the last time y'all had sex was a while ago. You feel his hand on your stomach, making it's ways down to your pussy.

George is teasing you with his fingers, he massages your core through your panties. You don't want him to stop, but the light touch makes you go crazy. His other hand slides between your legs too and his fingers slowly pulls your slip to the side. 

Your pussy is now fully exposed and Georges let his fingers slide over the hot flesh. ,,George, ah—." you whimper, grabbing his wrists with your own hands. ,,No baby, lemme touch you. I know how bad you want it."

He was right, you arch your back begging for more touch. A moan slips out your mouth, as one digit presses into you. ,,G-George, m-more please, ah."

The brunette smirks behind you, he feels his dick grow in his pants as he sticks another finger into you. Now he's fingering you, while both of you don't pay attention to the movie anymore.

His fingers slides in and out of your wet hole and you bite your lip. ,,You want more, huh?" George asks and you nod.

He pushes you on the other side of the couch and crawls over you. His body is hot, you can feel it without touching his soft skin. George presses his hips against you and you can feel his hard cock through his grey sweatpants.

"You feel that babygirl? Look how hard I am just from hearing you moan while fingering your wet pussy." He sights and pushes his hands under your shirt, noticing you don't wear anything under it.

He smirks while pinching one of your nipples and squeezing your boobs softly. As he pulls the shirt over your head he lowers himself to kiss your breasts and letting his tongue slide over one of your sensitive buds. The brunette carefully lowers his teeth into the pink flesh and you arch your back to the feeling of pleasure and pain.

He removes his lips from your nipples and admires how desperate your body twitches under him. "G—George, please, a-ah." you whine and needy as you are you grab his chocolate brown hair and guide him back to your tits. "Suck em please." Your face flushes red from embarrassment but he follows your order and continues sucking where you want it so bad.

As he finally stops his movement, he reveals his red cheeks and you notice that his eyes are darker than usual, full of lust. "Show me how wet you are." he demands while gripping the waistband of your panties, pulling them down. You shiver because of the suddenly cold air on your pussy, but you follow his order by spreading your legs and lifting your knees. 

George bites his lip and the perfect sight, he almost feels like a teenage boy coming in his pants just from seeing a girls pussy. Precum leakes in his underwear and you watch his chest rose and fall. "Show me more, princess." he sights out and you take one hand parting your pussy lips, leaving yourself fully exposed under him. "Holy fuck, baby. You're so hot, so wet for me."

He stays still for a moment, just staring at you, while you arch your back again, begging for his touch. "Please, George, touch me." you whine and he finally lowers himself between your legs. You can feel his hot breath on your pussy and your legs twitch as his tongue presses against it.

He hums and sends vibrations through your pussy, while you grip his brown hair tight. George flicks his tongue over your sensitive clit and his hands presses against your waist, holding you in place. You're just a moaning mess while he's eating you out and don't missing any spot. 

You feel a familiar heat building up in your stomach and George notices it, he just knows you too good. "Don't cum yet, baby.", he sights out, "f—fuck you taste so good." He licks your wetness from his lips and pulls his sweats down, revealing his arching boner. 

His cock almost hurts, just from hearing your lewd moans while he licked your pussy. ,,Can I?" he asks, almost too quiet for you to hear. You know George struggles to hold himself back, it's hard for him not to loose control while staring at your hot body, so you nod approvingly. "Fuck me, daddy."

The brunette bit his teeth hard, you smile because of his reaction to the nickname and he leans down, whispering something in your ear. "Call me daddy again and I'm gonna fuck your insides till you can't take it anymore." 

You feel like exploding as his cock slides between your pussy lips one inch after another "So fucking tight and wet for me, fuck— baby." George groans while he presses you against the soft surface of his mattress, while both of your bodies melt together like a hot mess.

"Can I move?" he continues and watches your flushed face, noticing every little reaction you make. Fuck yes, move! You need it so bad, so you dig your nails in his back, trying to push the boy deeper inside of you. No matter how bad you want to answer his question, just some whiney noises escape your throat.

"Ple-ase, ngh..." you finally bring over you lips and moan out loud as he thrust your hips gently against his. You normally really appreciate how he gently he treats you and always listens to every little noise you make, but now you just need to be fucked hard. 

George doesn't seem to care, he continues fucking you with a slow pace and groaning in your ear. You remember his threat from earlier, 'call me daddy again and I'm gonna fuck your insides till you can't take it anymore'. You bite your lip before you move your lips to his neck, gently licking his sweet spot and leaving a red mark there.

"Geor— Daddy fuck me, please." you pant out while squeezing your eyes shut. As you open them again you see George looking at you, almost with a bit of disbelief in his eyes, that you called him like that again.

"Filthy slut." he pants out and at this moment it's nothing than just you and him and the hot air between your bodies. The degrading phrase turns you on even more, you love his personality change when you disobey his orders.

You gasp for air as he finally thrusts in you harder than before. Some whiney noises escape his throat while he pushes his dick hard in and out of you. It hurts, but it hurts good.

He fucks you too good, his thick cock perfectly fits into your wet hole, your insides clench around him and a mix of pain and pleasure goes through every inch of your body.

Every muscle in your body clenches hard, you feel your orgasm build up again and you press your hand against your clit. "No, baby.", George sights out, pulls you wrist away from your pussy, "just come on my cock. Don't touch yourself, just my... cock should make you c-come..." 

You listen to him and arch your back against his body. "Fuck me harder than, pl-ease, ngh." Your little whimpers turns into loud moans mixing with the noises of Georges skin slamming against yours.

You hear how wet you are, the sloppy sounds are growing louder with every thrust George makes. You feel his dick deep inside of you and suddenly a overwhelming feeling lets you body tremble hard and you legs twitch under George. The brunette hears you moan his name over and over again while he fucks you through your orgasm.

"Yes, come on my dick like a good girl." he pants, while your pussy clenches hard around his length. You eyes roll back and you feel like exploding in million pieces. The brunette holds you tight and releases himself into you. He couldn't take it any longer, you're just too tight for him.

His hot cum drips out of you as he pulls his dick out. The brunettes face is dark red, his mouth wide open, gasping heavy. "Fuck, baby. You're so tight. I l-ove yo-you."

You try to pull him into your arms, but your cum-laxed body prevent you from hug the brunette. It's too exhausting. "I love you too, George." you sight.

"Huh, calling me George again? Earlier you just called me daddy, like a little slut. My little slut" he smirks and you cover your face with your arms. ,,Sorry." you stutter and turn your head to the side.

George smiles and places a feather light kiss on your neck. "Don't be shy, babygirl. I like it when you call me like that." He licks up to you ear and and nibbles there on a certain spot, making you whimper again. 

Finally he lets himself fall into your arm. ,,We have to clean you up, before we go to sleep. Your filled with my cum, it's dripping out of you. Wanna see?" he teases you. ,,Nah, George. Stop that.", you protest, "I don't wanna see it."

The brunette laughts and presses a kiss on your lips. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like the story :) feel free to leave a feedback in the comments


End file.
